


No More Tears

by MirrorOfMySoul



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Comfort, Comforting, Crying, Emotional, Fluff, Happy, Hugging, Hugs, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad, Sadness, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan are the cutest, first fanfic, happiness, sleepy, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorOfMySoul/pseuds/MirrorOfMySoul
Summary: Byeongkwan has been feeling really sad all day and he doesn’t understand why. Sehyoon comes to comfort him.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Kudos: 43





	No More Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Fanfiction. I am working on some others, but I decided to write this one randomly today. It’s short and sweet.

Byeongkwan felt terrible and he didn’t understand why. For some reason he just felt an overwhelming sense of gloom all day. Tears threatened to escape from him because of his chaotic and unexplainable emotions. He just felt like an emotional mess. Nothing made sense today. Byeongkwan tried his best to smile around the others, but it was hard. He thought he maybe fooled them all into believing his happy face at practice. This brought him some relief, but not a lot. He didn’t like making people worry. 

Now he was back at their apartment and headed straight for the bathroom. He knew he couldn’t stay long because people would get suspicious, but he felt like he could safely let out his emotions here for now. 

He did his best to keep quiet as he broke down. He was huddled in the bathtub with his arms around his knees and his head down. Tears streamed down his face as he let everything out. He was so confused and didn’t know why he felt so sad. 

He began to get lost in thought about the day and how it had gone. It hadn’t been terrible at all actually. He just didn’t understand anything right now. He danced well and nothing bad happened, he just felt so dragged down for some unexplainable reason. Byeongkwan was so distracted by his thoughts he didn’t hear the knock at the door. 

“Hey, you still in there?” He heard Sehyoon say from behind the door. Byeongkwan was startled by the sudden intrusion of his thoughts he replied a little too fast “ Yeah, I’m in here. I just need a few minutes. Don’t worry about me.” Byeongkwan then sniffed because of his runny nose. He hoped Sehyoon didn’t hear, or couldn’t tell anything was up. “Kwannie are you okay in there?” Sehyoon asked with a concerned tone. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m in the bath.” He then quickly pulled the curtain back. He wasn’t really taking a bath, but he was in the tub, so it was only half of a lie. 

“Can I get the comb from the counter? My hair is a mess.” Sehyoon asked. Reluctantly Byeongkwan decided to answer “Yeah, I guess that’s okay.” Byeongkwan was nervous Sehyoon would notice something somehow. 

Byeongkwan heard as the bathroom door opened and Sehyoon stepped inside. He heard a few things on the counter move and then heard the door shut. Byeongkwan let out a sigh and hugged his knees tighter. “That was close.” He whispered to himself. 

Suddenly the curtain was pulled back and Byeongkwan let out a surprised Yelp. He looked up and there was Sehyoon. He looked just as surprised as Byeongkwan was. They just stared at each other for a few seconds before Byeongkwan quickly found himself again and began rubbing the tears from his face. He quickly got up with his arms covering his face. He tried to run to his and Sehyoon’s room, but Sehyoon caught one of his arms and pulled him back. 

“It’s nothing it’s nothing my eyes just sting a little. I’m just tired. I’m fine.” Byeongkwan frantically said to Sehyoon with his face still covered. Sehyoon didn’t believe any of it and quickly got in front of Byeongkwan. He wrapped his arms around him. “Come on Kwannie. I know you better than that. Tell me what’s wrong please?” Sehyoon pleaded. Byeongkwan didn’t feel like he had the emotional or physical strength right now to fight Sehyoon. He was conflicted whether or not he wanted to resist and run, or stay like this. Kwan let out a sigh and buried his face in Sehyoon’s shoulder so he couldn’t see. His arms fell at his sides as Sehyoon strengthened his grip around him. 

Byeongkwan felt tears start to come again. “What is wrong with me today Sehyoon? I’m so sad and I don’t understand anything. Why am I so sad? He sobbed into Sehyoon’s shoulder. Byeongkwan felt as one of Sehyoon’s hands came up and started moving gently through his hair. Sehyoon didn’t say anything. He just stood there hugging Byeongkwan as he let him cry into his shoulder. 

Byeongkwan pressed himself into Sehyoon more and wrapped his arms around him. He exhaled and sighed. He was determined not to let Sehyoon see his face. 

“It’s going to be okay Kwannie. Just let all of those emotions out. Everything is going to be okay.” Sehyoon said to Byeongkwan gently. Sehyoon leaned against the wall and just let Byeongkwan’s body fall against his. Byeongkwan listened to Sehyoon’s heartbeat as he pressed the side of his face into Sehyoon and closed his eyes. Sehyoon brought the hand that was around him up and wiped the tears from his eyes. Sehyoon then wrapped both of his arms around Byeongkwan tightly again. 

“Thank you for always being there for me Sehyoon. I’m so glad I have you to take care of me.” Byeongkwan said in a soft voice. He was starting to feel better, but was also starting to feel sleepy because of the soothing sound of Sehyoon’s heartbeat. 

Sehyoon smiled and brought his hand up so it was gently moving through Byeongkwan’s hair again. “I’m always here for you no matter what Kwan. You don’t have to hide anything from me. If you ever feel sad like this again I’ll be here to comfort you any time. You don’t have to handle everything on your own.” 

Byeongkwan gave a little nod and then sniffed again. He pulled away from Sehyoon a little so he could look at his face. 

Sehyoon looked back at Byeongkwan with so much love in his eyes Byeongkwan couldn’t help but blush and bury his face in Sehyoon’s shoulder again. Sehyoon laughed and they just stood there for a couple more minutes embracing each other. Byeongkwan felt warm and happy now. He was so happy to have Sehyoon. 

Byeongkwan yawned. “Let’s go get you to bed now Kwannie. We practiced for hours today and you need some sleep.” Sehyoon said and then he threw a small towel over Byeongkwan’s head so no one could see his face just in case someone saw them. He opened the door and gently guided them to their room. Byeongkwan was quickly surrendering to his sleepiness. Sehyoon helped him pick out some pajamas. Sehyoon went and brushed his teeth while Byeongkwan changed. Then he helped a very sleepy Byeongkwan who was in light blue pajamas to the bathroom to brush his teeth too. 

Sehyoon put on some purple pajamas. He guided Byeongkwan over to his bed, but before either of them lied down he threw his arms around Byeongkwan one more time. Byeongkwan hugged him back. Very gently Sehyoon lowered Byeongkwan onto his bed and then got up and pulled the covers over him. Byeongkwan almost immediately gave into the overpowering wave of sleepiness that had been taking him over. Before he fell asleep though he grabbed Sehyooon’s hand and smiled. 

Byeongkwan and Sehyoon were very glad to have each other. Sehyoon flopped down on his own bed and fell asleep after watching Byeongkwan sleeping peacefully for a couple of minutes. They both fell asleep smiling. 

The next morning when both of them woke, all the sadness that had been tormenting Byeongkwan was gone. He felt at peace knowing Sehyoon would always be there for him. They both cared about each other a lot.


End file.
